


Death of a Lizard

by Cartoon_Idiot_59



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59
Summary: Toffee adjusts to being dead.





	Death of a Lizard

The pile of organic sludge was still managing to speak."...you think you've won?! Ha! You don't make the plans, I do! ME! Only I know how this all turns out!"

"Turns out ya dead!" Ludo said, smashing the sludge and skeleton with a pillar.

Toffee, the Lizard, the Immortal Monster, heard another voice then. A deep voice, filling him with dread, sepulchral, like large lumps of lead coming together, or the slamming of the door to a crypt. "YOU KNOW, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU DO." 

Toffee, momentarily surprised to have a body to turn, turned to the voice. It belonged to a figure in black robes, holding some sort of agricultural implement. (Toffee, and Septarsis in general, never paid much attention to the whys and wherefores of farming. They had monsters for that. Besides they tended to be carnivorous. Why, they didn't even like corn!) The figure appeared to be skeletal in nature, not a decent Septarian skeleton, but Mewman! (Only maybe not. The essential insectoid quality of Mewmanity makes Mewman skeletons problematic. Magic! How Toffee hated magic!) "Don't believe I do what?"

"KNOW HOW THIS ALL TURNS OUT." Replied the figure.

"Who ARE you?" Asked Toffee.

"DEATH." Answered Death.

"You can't be here for me! I'm the Immortal Monster! Im-mort-al! I can't just DIE!"

"EVERYTHING DIES, TOFFEE. WHILE IT'S TRUE I SELDOM HAVE ONE OF YOUR KIND AS A CLIENT, IN THE FULLNESS OF TIME I WILL MEET YOU ALL." 

"No! I'll regenerate! Look! See there?!" Toffee pointed to where Ludo was playing with an eyeball, squeezing it. "An eyeball! I'll restart from there!" The eyeball burst in Ludo's hand, and he hastily wiped the resulting black sludge away.

"I DON'T THINK SO." 

"But.....my plans! Reorganizing the army, wiping the Mewman scourge off of the face of the planet, the end of magic. Monsters finally allowed peace in our own lands, no Mewman scum, a golden age! Gone, just like that?!" Toffee snapped his fingers. "So, how does it all turn out?" 

"YOUR DEATH RELEASES ECLIPSA, THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS. SHE AND MOON THE UNDAUNTED DISCOVER THAT THE MAGIC HIGH COMMISSION PLOTTED THE REPLACEMENT OF HER DAUGHTER METEORA AND KEPT HER FROM THE THRONE. (ACTING) QUEEN STAR THE UNDERESTIMATED RETURNS THE THRONE TO ECLIPSA. ECLIPSA AND HER HUSBAND, GLOBGOR THE KING OF THE MONSTERS REIGN OVER A GOLDEN AGE OF MONSTER MEWMAN HARMONY. ALL FUTURE QUEENS OF MEWNI ARE MONSTER MEWMAN HALF BREEDS. IT'S THE LAW. THE TERMS ARE NOT AS BENEFICIAL TO MONSTERS AS THOSE OFFERED BY QUEEN COMET THE BAKER. ECLIPSA IS PRAGMATIC AND CYNICAL. GLOBGOR, ECLIPSA, MONSTERS AND MEWMANS ALL COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT SEPTARSIS ARE TOO DANGEROUS TO ALLOW TO CONTINUE. YOUR ENTIRE KIND IS WIPED OUT. DO YOU MIND? I HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP."

"So that's it? By killing Comet and facing Star, I've wiped out my own kind?"

"PRETTY MUCH."

"What comes next. For me, I mean." 

"THAT'S UP TO YOU. THAT'S ALWAYS UP TO YOU." Death faded away. 

If it's up to me, I'm finding a dimension where it went right! Toffee managed to reincarnate as himself, in a dimension where his plans were successful. He wiped out the Mewman scourge and eliminated magic. However, the land had become accustomed to magic and all the crops died. All monsters, Septarsis included simply starved to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts on how I believe Toffee would react to his demise. DEATH makes everything better. I know, it's dark. We all know what that means!
> 
>  
> 
> 🎵I think earth is really gre-at place...🎵


End file.
